Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters X
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters is a Save My contest ran by raytan7585. It is the tenth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Rules - A normal Save My Character contest. You post a character and he/she is saved. Last character saved is eliminated from the contest and a new day begins. - You can save 2 characters once per hour (may drop to 1 as less characters remain). - A character needs x votes to be saved (x increases as less characters remain). - You can't save the same character twice (changes as less characters remain). - No alts please. - The rules will change when a certain amount of characters remain. - You may not change/delete a save unless you do it quickly after you made that vote. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. Include who saved what, if they are still in play. - Only raytan and amyvitality can start up new topics. The Results 1st Place - Zell Dincht 2nd Place - Yuffie Kisaragi 3rd Place - Vivi Ornitier 4th Place - Cecil Harvey 5th Place - Celes Chere 6th Place - Laguna Loire 7th Place - Freya Crescent 8th Place - Rikku 9th Place - Dr. Cid 10th Place - Terra Branford 11th Place - Squall Leonhart 12th Place - Rydia of Mist 13th Place - Beatrix 14th Place - Gilgamesh 15th Place - Tifa Lockheart 16th Place - Fujin 17th Place - Locke Cole 18th Place - Kuja 19th Place - Tidus 20th Place - Edge 21st Place - Faris Scherwiz 22nd Place - Zidane Tribal 23rd Place - Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 24th Place - Wiegraf Folles 25th Place - Marche Radiuju 26th Place - Mog 27th Place - Cloud Strife 28th Place - Reno 29th Place - Balthier Bunanza 30th Place - Galuf Helm Baldersion 31st Place - Yuna 32nd Place - Sabin Figaro 33rd Place - Kefka Palazzo 34th Place - Edgar Figaro 35th Place - Black Mage 36th Place - Bartz Klauser 37th Place - Selphie Tilmitt 38th Place - Kain Highwind 39th Place - Basch von Rosenberg 40th Place - Delita Hyral 41st Place - Larsa Ferrinas Solidor 42nd Place - Rinoa Heartily 43rd Place - Eiko Carol 44th Place - Edea Kramer 45th Place - Aeris Gainsborough 46th Place - Ramza Beoulve 47th Place - Vincent Valentine 48th Place - Fran 49th Place - Reina Tycoon 50th Place - Seifer Almasy 51st Place - Relm Arrowny 52nd Place - Quina Quen 53rd Place - Cid Pollendina 54th Place - General Leo 55th Place - Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca 56th Place - Yang Fang Leiden 57th Place - Sephiroth 58th Place - Red XIII 59th Place - Shadow 60th Place - Rufus Shinra 61st Place - Jecht 62nd Place - Palom 63rd Place - Auron 64th Place - Rosa Farrell 65th Place - Rubicant 66th Place - Vaan 67th Place - Cid Highwind 68th Place - Quistis Trepe 69th Place - FuSoYa 70th Place - Elena 71st Place - Tellah 72nd Place - Penelo 73rd Place - Wakka 74th Place - Seymour Guado 75th Place - Cyan Garamonde Category:Save My